bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Togruta
The Togruta were a carnivorous humanoid species from the planet Shili. The species exhibited head-tails which were similar to those of Twi'leks. Togruta were also distinguished by montrals, large hollow horn-like projections from the top of their heads that gave the species a form of passive echolocation. In order to protect themselves from dangerous predators, and to hunt their own prey, Togruta banded together in tribes and relied on their natural pigmentation to disrupt and confuse slow-witted beasts. Togruta worked well in large groups, and individualism was seen as abnormal within their culture, although it was also a necessary quality in leaders. Biology & Appearance Togruta had rusty skin tones ranging in hue from orange to red, with white pigmentation on their faces, and greyish lips. While not all have this feature, white stripes also adorned various parts of their bodies, including their chests, legs, backs, arms, lekku (head-tails), and montrals. The pattern of stripes varied from individual to individual. This red and white pattern was a phenotype left over from their ancestor's camouflage that helped them to blend in with their natural surroundings, especially the red-and-white turu-grass which dominated Shili's scrublands. Their heads bore two montrals, and three, and on rare occasions, four head-tails, whose stripes were darker than those of the montrals. Togruta had the ability to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around them by means of their hollow montrals, which detected space ultrasonically. Young Togrutas' montrals and posterior head-tail did not fully grow until adolescence, when their montrals become curved and their third head-tail grew to the length of their two main head-tails. As predators, Togruta had sharp canine teeth, which they used to painlessly kill thimiars, their primary prey, causing the creatures' post-mortem death spasms. This gave outsiders the false impression that Togruta were venomous. However, Togrutas did nothing to dispel this misconception and even took advantage of the intimidating presence it gave them. History The Togruta were discovered by 25,000 BBY. At some point in their history they established a major pacifist colony on the planet Kiros. During the Old Republic era, the species orchestrated the Togruta Uprising, an event later pacified by Grand Moff Kilran. Togruta as a whole possessed a special affinity for the Force, though they had slightly less than the normal number of midi-chlorians. It was believed that this affinity was produced from their heightened spatial awareness imparted by their montrals and their role as hunters. Their sense of spiritual connection with the land also heightened their connection with the environment, thus leading to a greater ability to feel the Force. The species had contributed members to the Jedi Order practically since its beginning. A majority of the Togruta species within the Jedi Order were females, though males were not unheard of. Culture Togruta had a strong sense of unity and togetherness. On their native homeworld of Shili, they relied on each other and would band together to take a stand against the massive monsters that hunted them, such as the akul. It is said that the creatures of Shili most often attacked in groups, which was even more reason for the native Togruta to work together. While most of Shili was covered in the scrublands where the Togruta hunted their herbivorous prey, the Togruta lived in small communities in the forest valleys, where the canopies kept them out of sight. Togruta were known for their habit of not wearing shoes; they believed that the land was spiritually connected to them, and wearing shoes cut themselves from a bond with the land. In the pack, every able Togruta was expected to contribute his or her own share, as any food attained was distributed equally. Togruta were also known for their belief that those who could not keep up should be left to fend for themselves, because that is nature's way. Other sentient species found this particular belief quite barbaric. Those within a pack who led had a difficult time with fulfilling their goals because of the risk of becoming individualistic. As hunters, the Togruta showed off the pelts and teeth of their game as a sign of pride and maturation. Special pride was taken in the teeth of akul that a Togruta had taken down as an individual. These teeth often were made into jewelry such as an akul-tooth headdress or a necklace, which also incorporated metals, stones, and pearls found on Shili. Other Togruta, such as Shaak Ti, wore the Togruta sash with their Jedi apparel. Togruta spoke the Togruti language, which had a few elements of Basic. Galactic Involvment One of the earliest known Togruta in the Jedi Order was Jedi Master Raana Tey, a member of the Jedi Covenant, who participated in the Padawan Massacre of Taris early in the Mandalorian Wars. During the Clone Wars one of the most well known Togruta was Shaak Ti, a member of the Jedi High Council, who participated in many of the battles during the war. Ti was one of the few survivors of the First Battle of Geonosis and helped save Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padmé Amidala from execution. Shaak Ti also protected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, though she was unable to prevent his capture by General Grievous. Ti survived Order 66 and went into exile on Felucia where she trained her apprentice Maris Brood. Another Togruta Jedi during the Clone Wars was Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Other Togruta padawans during the Clone Wars were Ashla, a member of the Bear Clan trained by Yoda, Deran Nalual, a Padawan that survived the initiation of Order 66, and Codi Ty, a male Togruta who saved a number of younglings from General Grievous, though he was expelled for seeking vengeance. Records indicated that there were no known Togruta within the early New Jedi Order, though at least one youngling survived the Massacre at Ossus along with Asaak Dan, a male Togruta Jedi. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Home Planet or System: Shili Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 2D/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D+1 MECHANICAL 1D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D+1 STRENGTH 1D/3D+2 TECHNICAL 1D/4D Special Abilities: Camoflage: Togruta characters possess colorful skin patterns which help them blend in with natural surroundings (much like the stripes of a tiger). This provides them with a +2 pip bonus to Hide skill checks. Spatial Awareness: Using a form of passive echolocation, Togruta can sense their surroundings. If unable to see, a Togruta character can attempt a Moderate Search skill check. Success allows the Togruta to perceive incoming attacks and react accordingly (by making defensive rolls). Story Factors: Believed to be Venomous: Although they are not poisonous, it is a common misconception by other species that Togruta are venomous. Group Oriented: Togruta work well in large groups, and individualism is seen as abnormal within their culture. When working as part of a team to accomplish a goal, Togruta characters are twice as effective as normal characters (ie, they contribute a +2 pip bonus instead of a +1 pip bonus when aiding in a combined action; see the rules for Combined Actions on pages 82-83 of SWD6). Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5-1.9 meters tall Lifespan: 94 standard years Category:Species